1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a module for manufacturing a display device, a method of manufacturing the module, and a method of manufacturing the display device using the module. More particularly, the present invention relates to a module for manufacturing a flexible display device, a method of manufacturing the module, and a method of manufacturing the flexible display device using the module.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device, in general, converts an electric signal that is processed by an information processing device into an image. The display device includes a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, an organic light emitting device (OLED), a plasma display device (PDP), etc. The LCD and the PDP include a plurality of pixels for displaying the image. The pixels are formed on a solid substrate such as a glass substrate so that the solid substrate is not flexible.
A flexible display device has also been developed. However, when the flexible display device is bent during a manufacturing process of the flexible display device, the pixels are damaged by a compression or an expansion of the flexible display device.